The present invention relates to motor vehicle internal combustion engines and more particularly, to an improvement in rocker arms that actuate the intake valves of certain six-cylinder engines.
The internal combustion engines of certain motor vehicles have been known to consume excessive quantities of lubricating oil after the vehicle has been driven 50,000 miles. Such excessive lubricating oil consumption has been traced to abnormal wear of the oil seals on the stems of the intake valves of such six-cylinder engines.
The wear of such oil seals allows lubricating oil to flood from the intake valve rocker arms over the valve spring seats and the valve springs, and to be sucked into the intake manifold. This condition results in oil fouled spark plugs, and carbon build-up on the pistons and the combustion chamber.
The usual remedy for such a situation is to replace the intake valve seals. But, new valve seals are not the solution to the problem. In a matter of a few thousand more driving miles, the newly installed valve seals become worn, they leak, and another valve-seal replacement program is required.
The case of the problem is excessive lubricating oil being forced from a radial hole in intake valve rocker arm mentioned hereinbefore.
The problem of excessive lubricating oil on the intake valves has been solved by my invention. In one instance, as an example, after installing new valve seals on the intake valves of one of the aforementioned six-cylinder engines, I installed my invention on the intake valve rocker arms of such engine. I then operated the motor vehicle for 2,000 and only one quart of lubricating oil was needed to replace the oil consumed.
In another instance, I installed by improvement on the intake valve rocker arms of another six-cylinder engine that was using one quart of lubricating oil every 200 miles. Thereafter I found that only one quart of oil was needed after operating the motor vehicle for 3,500 miles.
It is clear that there is no need to replace intake valve seals on these six-cylinder engines. All that is required is to install my invention in the rocker arms.